


Be My Valentine

by RefrainGirl



Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffablevalentines, 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Slight making out, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: Day 14 of the Ineffable Valentines collection.Both of them were aware of what today was all about. After walking the streets of Soho, seeing couple after couple holding hands and exchanging kisses under the lamplight, they would have to be quite dense not to understand. Valentine’s Day was pulsing in full bloom all around them, and even though Aziraphale was the only one who was supposed to truly feel it, he had to wonder about Crowley sometimes. His face had been turning increasingly red as each hour ticked by.It's been a long and tiring day of watching humans declare their love for each other, and Aziraphale wants to hear Crowley say the words 'I love you' just once before the end of Valentine's Day. But standing around, waiting for the elevator doesn't exactly give them a lot of privacy. Does it matter? In the end, not really.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here's the final installment for my contributions to the Ineffable Valentines 2020 event. I hope you all enjoyed the stories I came up with, and continue to enjoy the stories of others who are continuing on with the prompts!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day<3

Both of them were aware of what today was all about. After walking the streets of Soho, seeing couple after couple holding hands and exchanging kisses under the lamplight, they would have to be quite dense not to understand. Valentine’s Day was pulsing in full bloom all around them, and even though Aziraphale was the only one who was supposed to truly feel it, he had to wonder about Crowley sometimes. His face had been turning increasingly red as each hour ticked by. So many times he had thought that he could feel the demon’s hand moving closer, hovering close but not quite touching his while they walked. Had he been trying to grab his hand? It was a possibility, but then, right as Aziraphale moved to brush their fingertips together, Crowley jerked as if struck by lightning and slipped his hand back into his pocket with a heated grumble.

Was he doing it wrong? Or was Crowley simply being bashful?

This was a day for expressing love and Aziraphale wanted to use it, to give each of them the opportunity to say what could never have been said before. There was no reason why they shouldn’t, not anymore. He was quite sure Crowley was harboring emotions similar to his, that he was just as eager to show it. But now that the time to share had arrived, they were both too anxious to step outside of their comfort zone. One couldn’t even look at the other without openly blushing like mad.

And then there had been the ride home - a chaotic whirlwind of an experience that had nearly discorporated them, sent the poor Bentley sailing through the air, and had likely made more than a few humans worry that there might be corpses lying in the ditch below.

“That was a wonderful outing… right up until you hit the sound barrier with your car,” the angel observed tartly, folding his hands behind his back as they walked up the steps to Crowley’s apartment building. “Perhaps you should have bought yourself an airplane. Those seem more your speed, dear.”

He frowned over his shoulder at Aziraphale, but it was more out of self-defence than annoyance. “I didn’t see the mound of dirt sitting there.”

“Really? After all the flaggers waved their signs at you and a few other construction workers jumped out of the way to avoid being struck down by your car, you _still_ didn’t see it?”

“I didn’t see it,” he repeated firmly, turning his face away with a huff. “Couldn’t see anything with you climbing all over me…”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “I only resorted to that after we became airborne! You were driving along at ridiculous speeds again, and I reached over to grab your leg to ask you to slow down, and then - ”

Crowley made a garbled, choking sound. “Like I said, I didn’t see anything!” he said, desperately jabbing at the elevator button at least twenty times. “I got distracted, sue me! People drive distracted all the time!”

“Yes, and most of them wind up critically injured or worse!” Aziraphale shook his head, peering curiously up at the demon. He was tense as a board, and the staring didn’t seem to help. “What could have taken so much of your attention that you didn’t see bright yellow and orange signs, people screaming, or a pile of dirt that was simply waiting for its chance to become a ramp?”

“Heh, well… It sounds bad when you put it like that…”

“It was, dear. I’ve never seen you so ruffled before.”

“Not my fault. It really wasn’t.”

The elevator arrived, its doors sliding open with a quiet ding, and Crowley sighed, scratching at the back of his head. He looked down at Aziraphale for a long moment, and there it was again. That feeling, that sense that something between them had shifted. But this time it was stronger, more confident. The air around them had turned a few degrees warmer than before, tinged with a light pinkish hue that made Aziraphale want to lean further into it, press himself close against that fancy black jacket and bathe in the sensations as they washed over him. Yes, this was what it had been like with every other couple. Similar, but also unique in the sense that this was his demon’s love he was feeling. It was vast, unyielding, and so much deeper than any other love he had felt.

Had Crowley been like this all day, allowing his love to gradually grow more pronounced until it was all the angel could do to stand upright in its presence? Could it be that he hadn’t noticed because everyone else’s love was floating around them?

Did he know that Aziraphale felt the exact same way towards him…?

Crowley leaned down, almost like he was being drawn by a certain magnetic pull, and his mouth fell open slightly as Aziraphale tilted his head up. Their foreheads touched, and the heat simmering there made them both shiver. “D’you really wanna know why I didn’t see anything?” he whispered, and he was just about to say something important, the angel could tell, he could feel it, but someone else had swung open the door to the building. In an instant they broke apart, letting a man in a dark suit pass between them and into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor and stepped back, but not before lifting his eyebrow at each of them in turn. The doors slid closed, and Crowley let out a frustrated breath before he gave up on whatever he was about to say. “Guess I’ll tell you later,” he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

They stood in silence for a while, waiting for the elevator to come back around, and Aziraphale fiddled with a button on his waistcoat. “You could tell me now, if you like.”

But he shook his head. “Nah, can’t do it.”

“Why not?” He tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt inside. “You’re going back to your flat, and I’ll be heading to the bookshop as soon as I see you off. There isn’t much time left in the day, Crowley.”

“I just can’t, angel. Not a good idea.”

Crowley was staring straight ahead, not daring to look down at him again, and it was cruel. At least, it seemed cruel to Aziraphale. After that moment they had shared, the closeness, being surrounded by all of that love…

He blinked. A few seconds passed, and he blinked once more. It was gone. The air had returned to normal. He could feel nothing save for the usual beating of his own heart. Crowley’s love had departed as swiftly as it had come, and Aziraphale felt terribly bereft without it. He wanted it back, please give it back…

He stared down at the floor. “I don’t care if it isn’t a good idea,” he whispered. Crowley swallowed thickly, but he would not move his gaze. “Can’t we be honest with each other after 6,000 years?”

“What makes you think - ”

“I felt it,” he bit out. “Don’t you dare try to lie to me, Crowley.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hands in those jean pockets ball into fists. “Not here. Not now.”

“I don’t understand. Are you afraid of rejection? If that is the case, let me assure you - ”

But before he could finish, the demon slammed his shoulders into the wall. “Afraid? Me? The only thing I’m afraid of, angel, is that I won’t be able to stop once I start!” His snarl eased a little once the words slipped out, and Aziraphale could feel how his hands shook through their grip on his collar. “Sorry. Did I hurt you…?”

“No, dear. You’re always gentle with me, even when you’re upset.”

He smiled, chuckling to himself as Crowley hung his head with a low groan. “I can’t do this now, Aziraphale. Do you know how hard it was for me to keep all of this bottled up? How much effort it took to hold myself back from jumping you everywhere we went?”

“I do, because I feel the same.”

Crowley went incredibly still in front of him. “What?”

“I want your affection, no matter what form it takes. Would you like me to show you mine?”

He lifted his head to frown at the angel. “Are you being serious?” he asked in disbelief. “I mean, I know you can feel my love - ”

“When you aren’t hiding it, that is,” Aziraphale added dryly.

“Yeah, right, but…”

“It would be awful of me to joke about such a thing, wouldn’t it?"

Those golden eyes were searching his from behind the veil of his glasses, looking for something. When it seemed like he had found it, Crowley relaxed. “I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me,” he murmured, bringing his lips even closer.

Aziraphale closed his eyes, giving in to the moment. “Everything it is, then.”

As soon as their lips met, it was like an explosion of love had shook the entire room. Hands roamed and mouths tasted, breathy sounds escaped from their throats as they clung to each other in the dark lobby. If anyone else saw them, they walked on by, pretending that they hadn’t just seen two men kissing and groping each other in the shadows by the elevator.

Crowley broke away just long enough to murmur, “My flat or your bookshop?”

Aziraphale smiled, nibbling on his lower lip to reel him back in. “How about the elevator?” he suggested.

“That is the best idea you’ve come up with in ages.”

“Oh, and Crowley? Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

“Yeah, you too. Love you, Aziraphale - ngk! Can’t you wait for two seconds!?”

Nobody would ever know why that elevator had been stuck out of order for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
